


Introduction

by BrightEyesIllusionist



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, First Meetings, Gen, Mechanic Tony Stark, ceo tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesIllusionist/pseuds/BrightEyesIllusionist
Summary: Tony has been slacking on his CEO duties and Obadiah is done waiting for him to get his act together.





	Introduction

“All right, that settles it,” Obadiah said. Tony sighed and kicked his ankle against the floor to shove himself back under the car he'd been working on before Obie interrupted him. He fit his wrench back against the stubborn bolt he'd been trying to remove before the interruption.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever Obie.”

“I mean it, kid.” He said again. “You need to stop blowing off these meetings!”

Tony snorted. “It's boring. Besides, you handle the board just fine. I build the crap, you sell it to them. That's how it works, isn't it?”

Tony could hear the frustration leaking into Obadiah's voice, tinting his tone with an edge that wasn't usually there. It reminded him of Howard. Crap. His fist tightened around the wrench.

It had been a few years, but the reminder still left him feeling raw.

“Look Tony, I've given you time to get used to your new position as CEO, but it's time for you to get more involved. The board is getting nervous. You make some great stuff kid, but you know the company doesn't just run on good ideas. You've got to learn how to pitch it.” Tony glanced down to watch Obie's feet as he walked around the car. His shoes, polished to gleaming, clicked smartly against the floor as he walked. Finally the shoes stopped near Tony's own leg. He rolled his eyes and went back to working on the stubborn bolt.

“I'm really not interested in doing more right now, Obie.” He said, his tone taking on an edge of exasperation. 

“I don't care if you're interested, kid,” Obie replied. “It's your responsibility now, to the company and to your father's legacy. You've got to step up and start doing it.”

“I'm just going to forget about it again, Obie. You know how it goes when I'm in the zone, don't get the board's hopes up.” Tony chuckled and grunted as the bolt finally came loose. He made a small noise of victory and pulled it out to set in the small pan next to him before starting to work on the next one.

“I know, Tony. That's why I got you a personal assistant.”

“Tried that before, Obie. Didn't work out so well the last time,” he thought for a second. “Or the time before that.”

“Call me hopeful then.” Obadiah replied and Tony guessed he must have signaled someone because he could hear the click of a pair of stilettos coming from the direction of the door. He turned to see a pair of bright red heels approaching the car. 

“Definition of insanity, Obie. You can't keep trying the same thing, it just doesn't work.”

“I'll leave the two of you to get acquainted then,” Obadiah responded cheerfully, ignoring Tony's comment and heading towards the door. “Try not to break him too quickly, dear.”

Tony didn't hear a response, but the door closed soon after and the clicking heels came to a stop near to where Obie had been standing before. Tony shrugged and continued working on the car, might as well see what they were made of anyway.

“Mister Stark, you have a meeting in the morning at Nine, AM. It would be prudent to get some sleep before then.” Her voice was nice at least, not nasally like the last one.

Tony snorted. “Look. I don't know what Obie told you, but I really don't do well with being told to do things.”

“Mister Stane did explain that, yes.”

“Good. Then I won't be breaking any expectations yet.” He reached his fingers under the car and wiggled them in her general direction. “That will be all.”

The shoes clicked once more before he felt the creeper he was lying on being pulled out from under the car. The wrench clanged on the ground as he lost his grip and dropped it.

“Hey!” He shouted in indignation and shifted his gaze to look at the person Obie had picked. She had intense green eyes and red hair, framing a pale face with a light dusting of freckles. She cocked an eyebrow at him and gave a distinct impression that she was not impressed with him in the least.

“Mister Stane offered me this position, and a hefty raise to go with it, on the condition that I get you to that meeting tomorrow, Mister Stark. Now, I don't particularly need the raise and I am quite comfortable with my previous position. It is no skin off of my nose whether you decide to go or not. I am not here to coddle you as it appears your other assistants have done. The way I see it, either you can stay here all night until you pass out of exhaustion at some point, or you can get yourself upstairs now where there is a warm dinner waiting for you, and get yourself to bed at a decent hour.”

Tony laid there for a moment and just gaped. No one had talked to him like that since Rhodey had last visited and forced him to bed after one of his benders. There were maybe a few too many commonalities between the tirade Rhodey had gotten into and the one he'd just heard. He grinned a little bit and opened his mouth to respond.”

She held up a finger to stop him. “Before you decide, Mister Stark, just think how surprised the board members will be to actually see you come to one of their meetings. I'm sure their faces will be quite something to look at.”

She stood up and started walking towards the door. Tony scrambled to get himself upright, almost falling twice in the process.

“Wait!” he called. She paused just before opening the door. 

“Yes, Mister Stark?” He grinned.

“What is your name?”

“Virginia Potts.” She replied, nodding her head in his direction.

“Okay, Miss Potts. Wake me up at Seven? We can discuss the specifics of your position after the board meeting.”

A small smile shifted her features. “Of course. Will that be all, Mister Stark?”

“That will be all, Miss Potts.”

She nodded again as she left the room and Tony's grin widened. Maybe it wouldn't be so boring after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one way I see Pepper and Tony meeting. I hope you all enjoyed the story.
> 
> I'm working on doing a 100 themes challenge by doing a short story every day, this is day 1.


End file.
